


Are you gunna be my boy

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Corey/Mason friendship, Jealous Brett, M/M, dom!Mason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett gets jealous and Mason for once enjoys a little power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you gunna be my boy

Golden eyes, wild hair, soft skin and sharp teeth. There was something desperately possessive about Brett tonight, his fingers looped around his wrist, he kept pulling him close to him in an infuriating fashion.

“What is your problem tonight?” Mason asks with a sigh pulling Brett into a darkened narrow hallway.

The thumping of bass through speakers is battering at him, a smoke machine is going off somewhere staining the air with that mechanical empty taste.

“I don’t have a problem.” Brett huffs pushing back hair but his eyes won’t shift back to blue. Everything about him is sharp, angular, in a dangerous way he’d never really associated with Brett before.

It was raw and on the edge of containment.

Wild.

He seemed wild tonight but he didn’t understand why exactly.

“You do, something is wrong what is it?” He’s leaning against the wall and he almost regrets it when Brett pushes against him to let people through behind him. He doesn’t move away once they’re gone, he’s pressed against Mason and he feels so short, Brett has to look down at him, he has to look up and it’d be entirely too easy to kiss like this.

Brett’s hands are pressed against the wall on either side of him.

“Have you been making out with Corey?” He asks his voice low and raw.

“What? That’s none of your business.” He lifts his hand to his mouth, yeah he and Corey had been kissing. That wasn’t really any business of anyone’s unless Brett wanted to talk about how cute Corey was he had nothing to say on the matter. Although he was curious, “How do you know?”

Brett grabs Mason’s hand and pulls it away from his mouth, he leans down so that his mouth is inches from his own, his breath hot against him.

“I can smell him on you, smell his saliva, his weird Chimera scent is all over you. Let me get rid of it.” Brett’s eyes are still that impossible glowing gold his teeth too sharp, “please.” He’s begging.

That is absolutely the sound of begging and Mason actually kind of loves that sound. It’s the first time he’s felt powerful in a long time and it speeds up his heart.

“No.” He tells him, tone hard and hot.

Brett whines but pulls away, falling back to lean against the opposite wall of the hall.

“Is that the problem with you? You’re jealous?”

“Maybe.” He tells him in a huff, arms crossed over him, he’s trying so hard to contain himself, to be in control and Mason kind of wonders how amazing it would be for him not to be, “So, are you and Corey  _dating_  now?”

“Not really.” He and Corey are friends more than anything else. Yeah they made out today but it had ended pretty awkwardly with Mason spilling his guts about kissing Lucas before he died.

Corey had cried. They hugged a bunch which was probably why his scent was all over him.

“What would it matter if I was? I thought we were just friends.”

“Don’t be like that. You know we aren’t.”

“We aren’t friends?”

Brett’s shoulders sag and he drops his arms, he sighs so heavily he can hear it over the bass, “You know we aren’t  _just_  friends.”

Mason is kind of loving this. Brett is all fidgety and awkward, all glowing, desperate to get this sorted out, to get Corey’s smell off him but he wants to hear him say it.

Wants to hear him say they are dating, that he wants to date, that he wants to be his boyfriend, that he wants to be  _his_.

“Say it.” Mason tells him stepping across the hall to press Brett into the wall, he can hear him whine under the music as Mason pushes Brett’s shirt away to touch the boys overheated skin.

“Mason…”

“Say it.”

“I thought  _I_  was supposed to be the aggressive one.” Brett’s voice is shaking a little as Mason runs his fingers across Brett’s skin, just above his waistband.

“Say it Brett.”

“Say what?” Brett’s hands grab at his hips pulling them impossibly close, “I’ll say it just tell me what you want…”

“Are you gunna be my boy?” He asks and somehow it doesn’t even sound silly, it sounds dark and possessive and Brett’s fingers dig into his jeans, rubbing against him his eyes beautifully unnaturally bright.

Brett nods fervently, leaning into him, shifting so he can get his mouth against his without losing the friction he’s created between their jeans.

“Say it.”

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Yours. I’m yours.” Brett tells him breathlessly and Mason closes the distance between their mouths kissing him and Brett is dangerously happy.

He bites at him and its a little too rough but its okay right now. Good even, hot and wonderful. He must be spending too much time around the supernatural because something in him growls  _mine_ as Brett pulls back for breath.

“Mine.” Mason tells him and Brett’s eyes are blue again.

“Yours.” He confirms, threading their fingers, he must have replaced the scent of Corey because he’s so relaxed and calm again, “I like that.”

“I like it too.” He settles against the wall beside Brett, their fingers interlocked, “You know what would make this better?”

“Absolutely.” Brett starts pulling him out of the club. Laughing he lets Brett navigate back out the way they had come in, he had meant to say a drink but Brett’s idea seems like a lot more fun.


End file.
